


A Gift in the Making

by NotoriouslyBlonde



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little late, Crack Fic, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, SO MUCH FLUFF, mostly for commedy, post reveal pre relationship, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriouslyBlonde/pseuds/NotoriouslyBlonde
Summary: (Beta'd by Leviaana)I'm sorry for being so late, I haven't been so good mentally and my will to write has gone down with it. But, I saw a video on tumblr about a cat bringing things to the person behind the camera, and inspiration hit. Anyway, Anna Sun, this is my Secret Santa Gift to you!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	A Gift in the Making

Marinette’s laying in her bed, staring up at the skylight above her, blinking away the sleep from her eyes as she watches the stars blink and dance their slow dance across the night sky, hugging a pillow to her chest. 

How long has it been since everything happened? 4 weeks? It feels more like it all happened yesterday. 

4 weeks ago, they took down their toughest akuma yet, one that had the power to teleport anything she touched to any location she wished. Dressed in Blue, swirling robes with green patches of labels from Hongkong, New York City, London, Egypt, Brasil, and many, many other countries. Going by the name of Relocator, she was hellbent on making sure everything was exactly where she believed them to need to be. 

Including them. 

Marinette, halfway through the battle decided that grabbing the Mouse and Snake Miraculous would be the best chance to beat Relocator. And, as Multi-Bug and Snake Noir, they fought with renewed vigor. 

As it turns out, Relocator can also relocate miraculous that are currently being worn, which lead to a massive spike in panic when Relocator teleported Snake Noir’s ring from his hand right into her palm. 

It was also when Marinette saw that when Snake Noir is no longer wearing the Black Cat Miraculous and just the Snake Miraculous, he looks exactly like Aspik. 

A weird coincidence. 

But not one to focus on. 

So, Marinette came up with a plan, get Snake-Chat to a place where he could be hidden, activate Second Chance, and run it until they won. 

She doesnt know how long it took, and judging by the way Snake-Chat was exhausted, it was a lot. But, in the end, with the help of Multiply creating so many distractions, Snake-Chat was able to knock the Black Cat Miraculous from Relocators hand, slide it back on, activate Cataclysm and destroy the Paris, France patch and allowed Marinette to purify the akuma and set everything right. 

Relocator was an employee in charge of keeping the equipment, tools, and supplies stocked at _Gabriel Fashion Industries_ , and had been given a very stern talking to when a specific bolt had been understocked, which lead her to fear for her hard earned position. Her being a single mother with a toddler did nothing to help ease the fear of losing her position. 

When all was set back to normal, Marinette turned to Snake-Noir with a smile and her fist raised, and in the split second of seeing panic flash in Snake-Noir’s eyes, everything clicked into place. Leaving Marinette frozen in place as both their timers beeped frantically. 

All she could muster as the Mouse and Snake Miraculous wore off was- 

A sudden thump above her snaps Marinette out of her thoughts with a yelp and an emergency ejection of her pillow right into the skylight, where it promptly falls back onto her face. 

Huffing, she slides it from her face and is met with the face of… Adrien? He- he has something in his mouth? 

Furrowing her brow, Marinette makes to open the skylight, watching in mild amusement as he scrambles back to let the hatch open up. 

Once it’s open enough to let a teenage boy slink through like a cat, she scoots back and has to smother a giggle as Adrien plops down on her bed with a short, high pitched “Mrr-ooo-ooww”, and looking up at her, upside down, on his back, laying like a starfish, and his green eyes so large they could make anyone jealous. 

“Did- did you just-“ 

That’s when she realizes that Adrien has a leaf- a l _eaf_ \- in his mouth. 

A large, white leaf. 

That’s when she loses it, bursting out laughing, and trying her hardest to muffle her laughing with her hands as Adrien spits out the leaf and his face scrunches up as he tries to remove the flavor of leaf from his mouth. 

When Marinette thinks her laughing has subsided, Adrien asks, “What?” with such a small, confused, adorable voice that Marinette bursts out laughing with enough vigor her entire body is convulsing.

Adrien’s look of confusion keeps her laughing until she’s squealing and gasping, trying desperately to smother her face with her pillow. 

Laughter fills the room for a good 10 minutes.

* * *

Sitting on her balcony, watching the sunset over her sketchbook, Marinette is drawing Adrien sitting on the railing, his face a perfect picture of peace. She takes a moment to set it aside and look at him. 

He’s letting his legs swing back and forth lazily, the gentle summer breeze ruffling his hair ever so slightly he looks more like Civilian Chat than he does Adrien Agreste. The sleek leather jacket only serves to further strengthen the image, so much so she can practically see the cat ears perked atop his hair and his tail swinging lazily on the breeze. 

Marinette hums wondering how she never managed to see the connections before, and turns back to her sketch. 

After a few seconds, Marinette tilts her head as she hears a cricket chirp. Normally crickets don’t come out for at least another hour, surely they haven’t been out here that lon-

Another chirp sounds from her left and Marinette looks to see that Adrien is no longer sitting on the railing peacefully: He’s got his feet on the railing with his hands in between his feet, coiled in a crouch, his head held low and forward. 

Marinette realizes with a laugh that the chirp she heard was indeed not a cricket, but instead her dork of a superhero partner, letting his cat tendencies out again. 

Shaking her head, she walks forward and pokes his head, where Adrien lets out the loudest yelp she has ever hear as he whips around. 

Time seems slows down as Marinette watches him whip around, body twisting and feet sliding, where one slips from the railing and sends him tipping sideways over the edge of the railing, his eyes going even wider with panic. 

Her blood running cold, she reaches out and manages to catch Adrien under his right arm, but his weight carries her center of mass over the railing sending her tumbling too. In a panicked spike of clarity, Marinette shoves her legs inbetween the bars of the railing and interlocks her feet before she squeezes as hard as she can. She doesn’t even feel it when Adrien wraps himself around her arm. 

After a second, Adrien regains his bearings, grabs ahold of the bars and hauls himself up and over the railing before helping marinette back up. They stare at eachother, wide eyed and panting before they both burst out laughing. 

After a minute, Marinette stutters out, “Y-yo-u we-re chir-ping” 

Adrien can only respond with a flustered, indignant, “I- i saw a l-eaf!” 

Which only makes Marinette laugh even harder. 

* * *

On a bench with her head in a text book, Marinette is loving the sound of birds chirping, kids laughing and squealing, and the feel of the sun beating down on her back. 

She much prefers the feel of spring, the way the flowers are gathering their strength and bursting from the winter worn ground. The smell of fresh plant life after being hidden by the winter tundra. 

She takes a moment to stretch and catches sight of Adrien laying down on the grass by her feet, his eyes closed and chest steadily rising and falling. A hand is behind his head while the other is on his stomach. Both his legs are stretched out, as if he fell asleep halfway through stretching out his body. 

She smiles softly, and goes back to her text book, set on understanding this piece of maths. 

After who knows how long and her getting nowhere closer to understanding the problem, Marinette gives in and decides to ask Adrien, the Math Wizard, for help. (The title was given to him when he managed to impress even Max with his internal calculator skills. Marinette was proud but not shocked, after all, he does have to make split second calculations of force, angles and momentum on a near daily basis. Max, of course, retained the title of Maths Ruler.) 

When she looks up from her text book, letting out a frustrated growl because she knows Adrien will find a way to tease her relentlessly for it, she finds that he wasn’t where he was last. 

Slightly panicked and incredibly confused, Marinette looks up and across the park, looking to see if Adrien had decided to join the kids in their game of tag. She doesn’t find him anywhere. 

Sitting back with a huff, Marinette is startled when something tickles her neck. Reflexively, she throws her hands behind her head, grabs onto whatever had touched her, and flings it up over her head and the bench, and bringing it crashing down onto the grass. Where, she watches with increasing horror and a red face as the figure with blond hair, green eyes, and a white, _Gabriel Fashion Industries_ shirt groans on the ground. 

“Shit, fuck, I’msosorryIdidn’rmeantodothatIdidn’tknowwhereyouwentandsomethingweirdtouchedmyneck-“

Marinette stops by Adrien’s side, her jeans stained from her sliding onto the grass, her hands under Adrien’s head, her eyes locked onto his face. 

Well, more specifically, his mouth, and what’s in it. Because, for Tikki-only-knows, Adrien has a _pidgeon feather_ in his mouth. A mouth that is growing increasingly more red and swollen by the second. 

She pluck it from his mouth and chucks it away from them, pushing aside her urge to squeal from hearing Adrien release a sad, disappointed, almost hurt, “Mrrow?” to instead slap his chest.

“What were you thinking?! Don’t you remember that you’re allergic to bird feathers?!” 

Adrien blinks up at her, mouth and tongue working to rid his red, puffy lips of the taste of feather. 

Then, his eyes grow wide and he lets out a long, pained groan, and Marinette just plops her head on his chest trying not to laugh at him. 

* * *

It’s been almost a year since Relocator. Hawkmoth has been taken down, the Peacock successfully recovered and restored, and Paris in a  transitional stage of anxious peace. 

The butterfly miraculous was somehow stolen, by who they don’t know, all they know is they knocked the brooch from Hawkmoth, and in the shock of finding out that Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste, forgot to grab it. When they regained their senses and had Gabriel restrained, they went looking for it and found it to be nowhere. 

Adrien and Marinette are ready at any moment for the new Butterfly Wielder to emerge from their Cocoon. They are doing nightly patrols every two nights, looking for any signs, but they aren‘t finding anything. 

Adrien, bless his heart, has been handling as well as one could hope. The first few months were rough, but he’s better than before. He’s staying with Nino, but often comes to visit Marinette, the dark circles under his eyes fading with each passing week. 

Marinette has been working through the shock with him, putting her feeling on the backburner while she makes sure that he doesn’t have a mental breakdown. She doesn’t want to pressure him into anything, and is letting him do this as his own pace. 

But, when it’s Valentine’s Day, Marinette can’t help but feel a little bit disappointed. She hoped beyond almost everything that she’d spend a Valentine’s Day with him as her boyfriend. She wanted to be with him, but there was never a good time to tell him that. 

Brushing her fingers against her earrings, and feeling the power of the unlocked Ladybug Miraculous thrum through her body, Marinette eases just a little bit into her desk chair, swirling it around. 

Where she stops with an embarrassingly loud squawk as she finds that Adrien is standing right before her, a large, rectangular box in his hands and an impish grin on his face. 

Marinette levels him with a _stare_. “Adrien, you’re Chat is showing.” 

Adriens makes an exaggerated gesture of looking at his pants and back to her. “I assure you, there is no such thing showing. I am a cat of _dignity_.” 

Marinette’s stare only intensifies. “Mmhmm, says the one who caught a feather, which he is *allergic to*, in his *mouth* because he saw it fall from the sky.” 

Adrien shifts the box under an arm and raises the other hand to point at her, his mouth opening, then closing it and letting his finger droop with a defeated, “Fair.” 

Marinette sighs and pats his head, heart melting as his eyes roll a bit and he sighs in contentment. She takes the box from his grasp, ignoring his delayed “Hey!” with a question of “What’s this?” before opening the box. 

...Only to find it full of leaves.

She stares at it a moment before looking back at Adrien. She looks between the two for a few seconds before Adrien shyly explains that he didn’t know if she was okay with the leaf gifts so every time he caught one he stuffed it in this box. 

Marinette’s eyes tear up a bit as she hugs him tightly, not letting go of the box of leaves. When she lets go, after a solid minute of reassuring him that she loves his leaf gifts, she takes a look at them and finds small little teeth marks on the leaves. 

She shakes her head and turns her attention back to Adrien- 

Who is down on a knee, a full, deep red rose in his mouth, his eyes large and pleading and a slight purr coming from his throat. 

Marinette is shocked and even more teary eyed, but she takes the rose anyway and lets him explain. 

“After- After Hawkmoth, I didn’t know what to do, who I was, if I was still going to be Chat Noir, if you’d still want me as your partner. But you stayed with me the entire time. I-“ his voice cracks, and tears start welling up in his eyes. “I can’t- I can’t thank you enough-” 

With a shaky, watery voice, he continues, “I haven’t been in the best place but you haven’t given up hope. You’ve helped me through so much, helped me find who I am again-“ He chokes a bit, but forges on. “Marinette I’ve loved you since the day Ladybug and Chat Noir first emerged. You’ve been my light in the darkness, and a guiding hand when I couldn’t feel anythjng. Please, please will you go-“ 

Since he said “love” she’s been bouncing in place, tears flowing down her face, but she couldn’t wait for him to finish his sentence; she flings herself onto him, and slams her mouth onto his own, making them both fall over onto her chaise. 

After a few moments of pouring their emotions into the kiss, Marinette leans back and says. “Yes, yes please take me out on a date.” 


End file.
